


Forbidden

by Kpop_4_life99



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angels vs. Demons, Fighting, Kind of like Aladdin, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Slight SuChen - Freeform, War, mentioned chansoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_4_life99/pseuds/Kpop_4_life99
Summary: There were two sides to the immortals, demons, and angels. The two sides hate each other and have been at war ever since the beginning of time. The demons keeping on their side and the angels on theirs. They simply just can’t get along. Demons love to reap havoc and cause destruction while angels love to heal and protect. The two sides hate each other so much they set three simple rules, rules that if broken will have severe consequences. The first rule was the simplest, never cross the border to the opposite side. The second, never interact with the opposite side outside of war. And the final rule, the most important of them all. Never fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Songs to listen to while reading this book:
> 
> Ne-yo - Never Knew I Needed
> 
> Chai - Oh My Angel
> 
> Baekhyun - Beautiful
> 
> Xiumin - You
> 
> EXO - For Life

There were two sides to the immortals. Demons, and angels. The two sides hate each other and have been at war ever since the beginning of time. The demons keeping on their side and the angels on theirs. They simply just can’t get along. Demons love to reap havoc and cause destruction while angels love to heal and protect.

The two sides hate each other so much they set three simple rules, rules that if broken will have severe consequences. The first rule was the simplest, never cross the border to the opposite side. The second, never interact with the opposite side outside of war. And the final rule, the most important of them all. Never fall in love.

~¤~

The sun slowly rose upon the Kingdom of Leiniel, awaking the angels that were fast asleep. Letting them know it was time to wake and prepare for the day. On the angel side, it was usually peaceful, quiet, boring. The young prince of the kingdom hated it, everything fit together too well over here.

It was dull, to be honest. He wanted excitement, thrill, danger, adventure- something! But every time he told someone that, they looked at him like he was crazy and said: "Those behaviors are for demons, your majesty."

Minseok sighed as he looked out his window down at the kingdom, angels coming and going from merchant to merchant, shop to shop. It was a simple system, there were those who worked and those who bought. It was mainly angels from other kingdoms that bought, even though, there were few from Leiniel that also decided to buy traditional Leiniel goods.

Leiniel was one of the more colorful angel kingdoms, it was also the most populated. It was considered the head of all angel kingdom's, which put even more pressure on Minseok. The future king of Leiniel.

He's been training to be king ever since he could talk. Normal childhood? What was that? Playing outside? Having friends not in the royal tables? No way, unthinkable. Minseok wished he was born someone else sometimes, but then he remembers, that would mean this burden would be put on someone else's shoulders. He wouldn't wish this kind of thing on even his worst enemy. It was loneliness unlike any other, Minseok felt like his life was just a series of uneventful events.

Luckily, his best friend Junmyeon kept him as sane as he could be. But even Junmyeon was of royal status, his father was the royal advisor to the king. Which made Junmyeon Minseok's future advisor by default, but neither of them necessarily had a problem with it.

"Your highness, you must start getting ready for the royal briefing." a voice came, snatching Minseok out of his thoughts. "I told you Junmyeon, quit calling me that," he said, standing to his feet and facing the soon to be royal advisor. The teen had a cheesy grin plastered on his face as he took a couple of steps into the room, "Then how else shall I address you? You are king in waiting, are you not?"

"Minseok. It is my birth given name after all." Junmyeon chuckled as he picked up the outfit set on the bed for the prince, "You really should watch your attitude Min, not everyone likes a sarcastic prat." he said, handing the clothes to Minseok.

The prince took them and headed to his changing stall, throwing the clothes he was currently wearing over the top to hang. "I guess they'll have to find another king in waiting," Minseok sassed back, stepping out from behind the stall once fully changed. "You and I both know that'll never happen," Junmyeon said, fixing up Minseok's clothes.

Polishing the gold buttons on the prince's jacket, and straightening the cufflinks on his sleeves. "Yes, sadly I do." Minseok sighed as Junmyeon fixed the collar. "I know this whole thing isn't the most ideal but, at least try to look like you want to be there.

The last time you gave off such a bored aura, the king of Asaun didn't want to come back." At that Minseok snorted, receiving a glare from Junmyeon which caused him to clear his throat instantly after. "Look, I'll be king in a few months, they've all met me before. What's the point in even having these royal briefings?"

"The point-" Junmyeon emphasized, tightening the tie to Minseok's traditional Leiniel cloak around his neck. Making the prince cough, "-is to see where your standing, mentally. If you're thinking like a king. The other kingdoms won't trust some child that doesn't know what they're doing. No offense,"

"None taken."

"It's boring but, almost every king goes through it." Junmyeon sighed, looking over Minseok making sure he didn't miss anything. "Almost? What prince hasn't experienced this to make that statement an almost?"

"Well, Rodith's kings are extremely sloppy. But you didn't hear that from me," Minseok burst out laughing, almost ruining his attire. "Isn't your boyfriend from Rodith?"

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, "Of course I wasn't talking about-" he started, but was cut off by the outburst from Minseok. "Nope, no excuses. I'm telling Jongdae this immediately!" he said, Junmyeon's gaze hardened as he gasped. "You wouldn't."

"Watch me," Minseok teased as he ran out of his room toward the guards quarters, "Minseok!" Junmyeon yelled chasing after him. They weren't able to make it very far, seeing as they ran into the king of Vemos. One of the more ruthless angel kingdom's,

"Young prince, shouldn't you be heading to the great hall? We do having a briefing, do we not?" the king, Sangchul asked. Minseok gulped, Sangchul was his combat teacher when he was younger. Although he doesn't fear the man, Sangchul does have his moments where he is highly intimidating.

"We do, in fact, I was just headed that way." Minseok lied, but Sangchul saw right through it. He knew this place like the back of his hand, and to get from Minseok's room to the great hall, you had to take the right corridor. Minseok was going toward the left one, "Nice try. The great hall's in the other direction. Might want to take up some directions young prince,"

Minseok nervously laughed, "Yes of course," he said. Turning on his heel, Minseok walked in the other direction, toward the long corridor leading to the great hall. Junmyeon and Sangchul close behind.

This was going to be a long, boring day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life on the demon side XP

Adon. The name of the main Empire on the demon side, it was the busiest and full of the most havoc. The place was hell, literally. But for the demons that lived there, it was the best! Angel’s looked down on the demons for that exact reason.

The streets of Adon flooding with demons, each going on with their day. Until: “Yah! Someone get that damned kid!” a merchant yelled, as a hooded teen quickly ran away from the stand. The teen bumped into someone causing his hood to fall, his messy black hair being revealed along with his mocking grin. “Damnit Baekhyun, get back here!” the merchant yelled once again.

“No way old man!” he called back, “Besides, it’s not stealing if I pay you back!”

“But you’re not going to!”

The demon now known as Baekhyun shrugged, “It was worth bringing up,” a low growl erupted from the merchant and Baekhyun knew it was time to run. Without thinking twice he took off again, this time being aware of his surroundings so he doesn’t bump into someone again.

The merchant was hot on his tail though, for an old guy he’s pretty fast. Baekhyun thought. Not far in front of him, two demons were carrying a log, an idea popped in Baekhyun’s head and he slid under the two. Quickly jumping back onto his feet, he took a turn into an alley and used his foot to push himself off the wall. Baekhyun pulled himself up, scaling over the building wall. Once on top, he gazed down over the edge to see the merchant looking around confused. Snickering he looked at the prize he’d stolen, a loaf of bread.

Most people wouldn’t consider that much but when you’re an orphan without a home, it’s a little different. It would be his meal for the day since he had nothing else. Baekhyun swiftly scaled-down the wall and took a look around before deeming the cost clear. With a satisfied skip in his step, Baekhyun headed back to the abandoned building he called home. Upon arriving at the said area he took a step inside, looking around.

It was quiet, too quiet.

“Yah! Chanyeol!” Baekhyun called, looking for his doofus of a best friend. “Yah! Where are you!” the place was huge, and the echo went on for miles. Yet, he should be able to hear Chanyeol. Moving, sleeping, cooking- whatever. He should hear it.

But it was silent, completely silent. And that put Baekhyun a bit on edge, “Yah! Yeol, c’mon I’m getting worried!”

What if something happened to Chanyeol while he was gone? Not many know they live here, but they are pretty wanted. They’re criminals, after all, the stuff they steal being only necessities such as clothes and food but still. All of a sudden a tall fool jumped out from behind the somewhat torn curtain, grabbing the shorter one scaring the living shit out of him. “Boo!” he yelled, Baekhyun let out a loud shriek and Chanyeol laughed.

“You fucking asshole!” the latter yelled, Chanyeol held his stomach as he laughed. “You should’ve seen your face! Priceless!” Baekhyun gritted his teeth and walked over to the small table in front of their stolen couch, “And here I was worried about you.”

“You shouldn’t be, I can take care of myself ya know?”

Baekhyun looked over at the other with a look that read ‘are you sure about that?’. Chanyeol scoffed, “Don’t give me that look Baekhyun, I’m not weak.”

“No one said you were,” said boy responded, walking over to their small fridge and grabbing milk Baekhyun had stolen a few days ago. “That look sure did,” Chanyeol mumbled, causing the latter to snicker.

“Never mind all that,” Baekhyun said, taking his hood off and throwing it onto the withered couch. “Hungry?” he held up the loaf of bread he’d just stole and Chanyeol smiled.

“Extremely,” he said, taking the half Baekhyun had broken. “I almost got caught taking this, the old geezer was fast.”

“You should be more careful,” Chanyeol said munching the bread, Baekhyun looked at him, about to say something but decided not to. Instead, he rolled his eyes and lightly pushed the younger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres chapter 2 for you guys! Hope you're enjoying the story so far, don't forget to leave comments and tell me how you feel about it. Love you baaaaiii!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet, but will it be for the better or for the worse?

As punishment Minseok was to train till he dropped. Of course, Sangchul snitched on him. The man was a stick in the mud anyway. Minseok had been fighting the same guards for two hours in the blazing sun, his father monitoring over the whole thing. He was beyond disappointed.

But Minseok was starting to get tired.

His armor getting hotter, his sword getting heavier, his body getting sorer. Every attack he committed with his iron sword got weaker and weaker. Till finally, a hit directly to the head sent him straight to the floor.

Minseok’s helmet falling off his head as he hit the ground, his hair spewing across the grassy practice field. He groaned as the pain set in, his father shaking his head upon seeing his son collapse.

“Take him back to his quarters, he is to stay there for the rest of the day.” the king ordered,

“Yes your majesty,” Junmyeon said bowing, he then went to pick up Minseok.

Grabbing the other he headed back inside the castle, where he passed the kings of other kingdoms. Sangchul looking directly at Minseok’s weakened state and smiling. Junmyeon frowned but kept walking.

A servant kindly opened the door to Minseok’s room for him and he bowed his head in thanks. Junmyeon laid the prince down and sighed as Minseok rolled over onto his side.

“You really did it this time, Min.” Junmyeon said, rubbing the back of his neck. Minseok groaned again and slowly but surely sat up, “Yeah, yeah. I don’t even think I did anything wrong though.”

“You attempted to skip the briefing! And I fell for it!”

“No!” Minseok argued, shooting his eyes open to glare at the latter. Junmyeon folded his arms and glared back, not looking convinced.

“Okay fine, maybe I did- but so what?! Do you blame me? I’m sick of being ‘future king of Leiniel, prince Minseok’. I wanna be... Minseok. Plain ol’ Kim Minseok. No royalty, no responsibility, nothing. Even just for a little while.”

Junmyeon sighed, his arms dropping and his glare melting away. Minseok always had a way of making the other feel sorry for him. After all, it is tough, besides Junmyeon was just a big softie anyway.

“I know Min,” he said, patting the prince’s shoulder.

Minseok looked down at his hands and fumbled with his fingers, Junmyeon started biting the inside of his cheek’s. He knew he shouldn’t but, Minseok deserved this. He just wanted to be normal, even if it was only for a day. A minute, even a second.

“Go.” Junmyeon finally said, letting out a heavy breath. Minseok looked up with a raised eyebrow, “Huh?”

“Go! Hurry up before I change my mind!”

Minseok smiled so wide his face hurt, “Thank you Junnie! I won’t forget this!” he said, giving the younger a bear hug. Quickly, Minseok ran to his dressing room and took off his armor.

He threw on a casual button-up shirt, with black slacks, and his brown boots. Then he was out the door.

“Minseok!” Junmyeon yelled, making the other run back.

“Yeah?”

“Forgetting something?” he said, holding up the prince’s cloak. Minseok turned a light shade of pink and went over to grab it, “Thanks.” he mumbled.

Junmyeon only smiled and nodded, “Don’t get caught, or we’re both dead.”

Now it was Minseok’s turn to smile, “Right.”

~¤~

The demon boy paced, for what? He didn’t know but he couldn’t stop. It was just he had a horrible feeling like something was going to happen. It’s a gift, Chanyeol told him but honestly, it felt more like a curse.

Now he couldn’t relax no matter what he did, the feeling never went away until the horrible thing happened. Baekhyun get’s the feeling for good things too but that barely ever happens.

“Urgh, Baek, relax! You’re stressing me out with all your pacing.” Chanyeol complained, “I’m sorry it’s just-” Baekhyun paused trying to look for the right words, “-it’s too damn stuffy in here!” he said anxiously.

“I’m going for a walk.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, “Fine, just don’t be out long. Guards start patroling at dawn.”

Baekhyun made a ‘tsk’ sound and grabbed his cloak, “Sure thing, mom.” he mumbled before walking out the abandoned building.

Their ‘house’ was in the middle of the woods, far away from the city part of the empires. It was closer to the border, ya know the border that led to the angel’s side.

As Baekhyun walked he heard a rustling in the bushes. Said teen whipped around and stilled his breath, his eyes gazing around his surroundings attempting to pin-point where the noise came from.

The feeling in his gut got almost unbearable, which meant the horrible occasion was close. Another rustle caused Baekhyun to glare in the direction of the sound, come out dammit. He thought.

Finally, a figure stumbled out of the bushes looking around. The hood over the figure’s head blocking Baekhyun from seeing past the shadow covering the man’s face.

Baekhyun raised a brow, the crest on the man’s cloak was from a kingdom he’d never seen in all of the demon empires. Who was this guy?

“Hey!” Baekhyun called, instantly gaining the attention of the man. The demon took of his own hood and glared at the strange man, “Who are you? You can’t be a demon, that crest is like nothing I’ve ever seen before.”

The figure before him froze as if he were a statue. He was still and unresponsive, it was pissing Baekhyun off. Then, all of a sudden the man took off running.

“Hey!” Baekhyun yelled, chasing after him. What’s with this guy?! He thought. Unfortunately for the man, Baekhyun was a pretty fast runner and caught up to him with ease.

Grabbing the end of the man’s cloak Baekhyun managed to pull him back, causing the man to fall flat on his back and his hood to fall as well. “So you are an angel.” Baekhyun sneered, looking into the man- no, the teen’s eyes that laid before him.

The angel grunted and sat up, quickly standing to his feet and brushing himself off. “Why are you here? Don’t you know it’s a crime to be on the wrong side?” Baekhyun asked mockingly as he took a step forward.

“I didn’t come here on purpose, I got lost and made a few wrong turns. I had no idea I was near the border.” the angel said,

“Excuses, excuses.”

“It is no such thing!” the angel yelled, giving a heavy glare to the other.

“Mhmm, whatever you say, goody-goody.” Baekhyun mocked, the angel’s glare deepened and he gritted his teeth. “You best hold your tongue, demon.”

Baekhyun grinned and raised a brow, “Or you’ll what? Kill me with kindness?” the angel balled his fists, this time it was him that took a step closer.

“Or you’ll feel the wrath of a prince.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened, prince? No way- “You’re bluffing.”

“Am I? You said yourself, my crest is of none you’ve ever seen. Only royal’s get the crest of their kingdom, do they not?” the angel sassed, Baekhyun frowned at took a step back. Slightly looking down at the angel,

“Fine. Even if you are what you say you are, do you really think some petty authority will scare me? Your threats are useless, your highness.” Baekhyun snickered.

But the angel didn’t seem even a little bothered, instead, he smirked. “Then you must not be familiar with how we punish those who commit treason.” at that Baekhyun twitched slightly.

“First, we make you atone for your sins. Then, once you’ve admitted your wrongdoings you are executed in front of the entire demon empire. To go as a lesson to the rest of you diabolical idiots.”  
The demon’s jaw dropped, there’s no way he has that much control!

“Just who the hell are you?!” Baekhyun asked, beyond shaken.

“Prince Kim Minseok, the future king of Leiniel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyaaaa! This chapter took a little longer than normal to be uploaded, sorry bout that. But here it is! Hope you enjoyed it as always, don't forget to leave comments and tell me what you think, how you feel, or if you may even have some ideas. I appreciate them all. Love you guys, baaaaaiiii!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the XiuBaek begin!!!! (kind of)

“Leiniel eh?” Baekhyun asked with a grin, the previous surprise gone and replaced with his normal sarcasm. “So not only are you an angel, you’re a spoiled angel.”

“Why you-” Minseok growled but was cut off by loud clanging sounds, it sounded all too familiar to the demon. Baekhyun looked up and cursed under his breath, the sun was rising. Which meant the guards of Adon were patrolling around the empire.

“Hey! Who’s out here?” a guard called, getting closer and closer to the two. Without thinking, Baekhyun grabbed Minseok’s hand and began running. The angel was highly confused but didn’t bother asking questions, Baekhyun looked like he knew what he was doing so for some reason Minseok trusted him.

Baekhyun ran all the way back to his abandoned hideout and dragged Minseok inside along with him, letting Minseok’s hand go the demon ran a hand through his hair groaning. He couldn’t believe he just saved an angel, a royal angel at that. He should’ve just left him there, but no. His instincts kicked in and he ran. Chanyeol was never going to let him hear the end of it.

Speaking of the young demon, he came downstairs brushing his teeth and spotted Baekhyun, “Hey Baek,” then Minseok. “Hey angel…”

There was a pause, then Chanyeol frowned and turned back around, “Wait- angel?!”

“You idiot! Keep it down!” Baekhyun scolded, remembering that there were guards near the area. Chanyeol quickly walked over to Baekhyun, grabbing said boy’s arm and bringing him away a bit.

“What are you thinking?!” Chanyeol whisper yelled, causing Baekhyun to roll his eyes. “You brought an angel- an angel! To our hideout! Have you lost your mind?!”

“I didn’t do it on purpose! There was a guard and-”

“This is why I shouldn’t let you go places alone.” Chanyeol sighed, rubbing the frustration out of his temples. After a long pause, Chanyeol finally said: “You have to get rid of him,”

“What?!” Baekhyun almost yelled.

He knew if he was to let Minseok go, the guards would catch him and kill him for breaking a rule. Even though Baekhyun was a demon and he was supposed to despise angels, he didn’t see a purpose for it. And killing someone just because they crossed a stupid line was just that, stupid.

“We can’t do that and you know it!”

“And why not?! We’re already wanted for stealing Baek, if we get caught then it’s a few years in the dungeon and we’re done! But if we’re caught with this guy, we die along with him!” Chanyeol explained, “That’s not a risk I’m willing to take.”

Baekhyun sighed, the only way he was going to get Chanyeol to agree was if he brought it to the extreme.

“What if it was me,” he said, watching as Chanyeol’s expression changed. “What if I accidentally crossed and went to the angel side? Would you want someone to just kick me out and have me killed?”

Chanyeol looked down and mumbled an: “Of course not.”

Baekhyun nodded, “That’s what I thought.” after a glance at Minseok he continued, “Imagine how his best friend must feel right now. Just because we were born monsters doesn’t mean we have to act like it.”

Chanyeol took a deep breath and hesitantly nodded, “Alright fine. But you're in charge of him.”

Baekhyun sighed and nodded, glancing back at Minseok again. The angel still looking around the huge place.

'Why does he look so impressed? He’s a prince, right? His place is probably way bigger than this, nicer too. Yet he looks like a little kid in a candy store.' Baekhyun thought.

“Hey!” the demon called, grabbing the prince’s attention. “You’ll be staying here for today, your majesty.” Baekhyun sassed. Grinning as Minseok got a little agitated.

“Don’t call me that,” he sneered, “But of course.” Baekhyun chuckled.

~¤~

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were getting ready to leave and Minseok looked at them both confused. He’d woken up from a nap to hear Chanyeol yell something about his cloak.

“Where are you going?” the angel prince asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Baekhyun looked over slightly surprised to see the other up. Nevertheless, he brushed Minseok off and kept grabbing the stuff he needed.

“We’re just going out. Where, doesn’t concern you-”

“We’re going to steal.” Chanyeol said bluntly, receiving a heavy glare from Baekhyun. “Steal?” Minseok echoed, “Steal what?”

With a sigh, Baekhyun gave in. “Necessities and stuff like that, in case you haven’t noticed your highness. We aren’t rich, might of fact. We have no money. Everything we own we’ve either stolen or found.” he explained.

“Starting to connect the dots?” Baekhyun mocked, giving Minseok a stern glance then going back to grabbing what was needed. Such as his cloak, a mask in case his hood fell off. Basic stuff to keep himself hidden.

Minseok looked at Chanyeol which the demon was doing the same as the other, “Well then...Let me help.”

The two demons stopped, frozen like statues. They then looked at each other, then at Minseok. Shock, confusion, and slight entertainment written on their faces.

“What?” Baekhyun mumbled out, struggling to not laugh. “Let me help.” the angel repeated. This time they couldn’t take it, the two of them burst out laughing.

Minseok frowned at the reaction but the two didn’t care, they were laughing so hard their sides hurt. “Did you hear that Yeol?! Goody-two-shoes wants to be bad!” Baekhyun wheezed.

“I can’t believe he just said that!” Chanyeol added as he held his stomach. Minseok rolled his eyes at the two’s stupidity and waited for them to calm down.

Once Baekhyun caught his breath, he wiped a tear from his eye and let out a contented sigh. “That was adorable, but no.”

“And why not?!” Minseok snapped back.

Baekhyun shook his head and walked over to the short angel prince, “Because you’re an angel. Angel’s don’t steal, lie, or kill. Those are demon actions. Therefore, you’d be damning yourself if you did so.” Baekhyun said, all playfulness gone from his tone.

“So what, Satan was an angel before he became a demon.”

The grin on Baekhyun’s face was like none Minseok had ever seen before. It was bordering on sinister, “Fine then. Let’s see if you're up for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How is everyone? It took me a little longer to update this one too, sorry about that. But here it is! Who else is loving the Obsession album by the way? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it and as always I love you baaaiiii! <3<3<3
> 
> (p.s Happy Thanksgiving!!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiubaek thieving together!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are you? I'm great, it's my birthday today so this chapter is a little longer than usual. Hope you guys enjoy! Love you baaaiiiiiii!!! <3<3<3

The trio snuck around the city of Adon quietly, hoods on and heads down, being sure to keep a low profile. Baekhyun couldn’t afford to be caught, if he was, it’d be at least ten years in a cell. For Chanyeol it’d be a little less since it’s usually Baekhyun doing all the stealing.

Minseok stayed awfully close to the demon, at which Baekhyun kept making fun of him but he didn’t care. Minseok would be damned if he got lost again.

“Alright your highness,” Baekhyun whispered to the angel, causing Minseok to glare but then roll his eyes.

“Rule number one, speed. If you’re quick enough, you can’t get caught.”

Minseok nodded, then looked around, pulling his hood down a bit more as he did so. “What are we even stealing?”

“Since we have an extra mouth to feed, we’re a bit low on food,” Chanyeol said before Baekhyun got the chance.

The eldest demon tapped the other on his arm and Chanyeol nodded, starting to walk in the complete opposite direction. Minseok looked at Baekhyun confused, “Where’s he going?” he asked.

“It’s easier to get caught if you travel in a group, so we split up. And once we got what we need, we meet up back at home.” Baekhyun explained, bumping into someone shortly after he finished speaking.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!”

Baekhyun bowed and kept walking alongside Minseok. After a few seconds and they were far enough away from the demon he’d bumped into, Baekhyun reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet.

“See, simple.”

Minseok was impressed, to say the least. The younger must’ve been doing this for a very long time. It seemed almost second nature to Baekhyun. At this point, stealing was his talent.

“Now you try,”

Minseok’s eyes widened, “No way. Not- a- chance.” the angel said pausing on each word to add emphasis while vigorously shaking his head. Baekhyun chuckled,

“Aw c’mon, don’t tell me you’re scared! You’re the one that begged to come with us!”

Minseok gulped, he’d never stolen before. He’d never done half of the things Baekhyun has done before. He’s an angel for crying out loud! The worst he could do was give an insult or two but eventually, he’d take it back.

Even after all that big talk he did, he’s still so pathetic. Just like his father said…

No.

No way in hell was Minseok gonna let that asshole of a father be right. He could do anything he put his mind to, all Minseok had to do was focus. He took a deep breath and walked a little faster than Baekhyun, trying to gain a little distance.

The vendors around them were pretty busy but there were enough people in the streets to keep him covered, he was short so he could easily duck or hide behind the height of others if he were to get caught.

Minseok took a glance behind him to make sure Baekhyun was still in sight. When he saw the demon raise an eyebrow and tilt his head in confusion Minseok nodded over at the aisle next to him that was coming up. As if to signal an escape if needed.

Baekhyun seemed to have understood what he meant because the demon stopped walking and leaned against a vendor’s stand, pretending to be looking through the products.

Game time. Minseok sped up, bumping into a woman causing her to drop her purse.

“Oh, I’m sorry ma’am,” he said, then bent over to pick up her stuff. “Thank you,” the lady mumbled, apparently not paying attention. Minseok had picked up the woman’s lipstick and other materials, but then he spotted her wallet.

Looking over his shoulder, he met eyes with Baekhyun again. Then demon pointed down at his foot and made a backward kicking motion with it. Minseok glanced back down at the wallet and placed it behind his shoe, standing and kicking the wallet with the back of his heel. He used so much force it swiftly slid across the pavement and hit Baekhyun’s boot. The demon quickly bending over and grabbing it then going back to “looking” at products.

Minseok handed the lady her purse and bowed, “I really am sorry miss.”

“It’s fine, just pay more attention next time,” she said, she was a lot nicer than the man Baekhyun had robbed earlier. Minseok almost felt a bit bad, but those thoughts were instantly forgotten when a certain demon tapped his shoulder.

“Nice one your highness,” Baekhyun teased, at this point, Minseok knew he wouldn’t stop calling him that. So he just ignored him.

“Thank you,” Minseok said, quieter than intended. So quiet Baekhyun looked over at him through the corner of his eye, “I feel kind of bad though, she was nice.”

“You don’t even know her,” the demon snickered, showing that he obviously never experienced guilt. Minseok sighed, “Of course, I don’t know why I thought you’d understand.”

Baekhyun kept a smile on his face as they walked, “I understand what you mean goody-goody, I just learned not to care. There’s no such thing as a ‘nice demon’. We’re all heartless,” he said, looking over at the angel again.

Baekhyun’s smile was wide even though there was a hint of pain behind it, “Once you realize that, it’ll be easier to steal from them.”

Minseok wanted to say something, but before he could Baekhyun cleared his throat and went back to his normal bratty attitude. “Now do it again, except this time, steal some food.”

The angel nodded, walking over to a vendor with a huge selection of different foods. Baekhyun went on and did the same thing he did last time, and pretended to be browsing the products from each vendor.

Luckily, the three of them each had bags. Baekhyun had one, Chanyeol had one, and now Minseok had one. So all the angel had to do, was stuff it with as much food as he could. When the man in charge of the small shop looked away, that’s when Minseok began to hurriedly stuff his bag, grabbing everything closest to him.

It wasn’t until another passing demon spotted him and yelled: “Thief!” did the vendor owner turn around. His eyes widening as he opened his mouth to speak,

“Thief! There’s a thief! Someone get the guards!”

Before he knew it, Baekhyun ran over and grabbed Minseok’s arm, taking off into a sprint toward the alley Minseok had spotted earlier.

Unfortunately, the guards were already hot on their trail. The two had to push through people, it wasn’t until they were a little bit farther away from the man’s stand that someone had knocked off Baekhyun’s hood.

The demon cursed under his breath and looked back as they ran, “Damn you Baekhyun! You riffraff!”

Said demon anxiously looked around, there was no doubt that guards were a few feet in front of them. If he didn’t think fast they’d be cornered. Baekhyun spotted a wooden plank laying against a bin, the perfect ledge to hop up onto the building.

Getting a stronger grip on Minseok’s hand, Baekhyun ran toward the slim alley that had the perfect escape. It seemed the guards didn’t realize they turned because the group of men ran right by them.

“Alright listen, this is where the hard part comes in. Escaping. I use parkour to secure my escape since these guards aren’t really that-” Baekhyun paused to find the right word,

“Athletic. But not everyone can do it so, watch what I do then copy it. And make sure to keep up, you got that?” the demon boy said, all playfulness gone from his voice. Out of the one day he knew this demon, Minseok didn’t think he had a serious bone in his body. Guess he was wrong, “But-”

“Minseok,” Baehkyun said. His tone stern and his face detailed with the importance, it was enough to make the angel cower back. Baekhyun hadn’t said his real name since they met.

It was clear that this was no laughing matter, so instead of speaking, Minseok simply nodded.

Baekhyun didn’t waste any more time and went to get a running start. Sprinting up the plank of wood that was rested on the bin, grabbing the edge of the wall, then pulling himself up.

Minseok cracked his knuckles and shook off a few nerves he didn’t know he had. “It probably just looks harder than it is, you’ve done stuff like this before. Just run up and climb, simple.”

When he heard the clanking of metal against the pavement, he knew it was time to run. So without a second thought, Minseok took off and ran up the plank almost tripping.

With a sigh of relief, he then reached up and grabbed the edge of the building. He went to pull himself up but the bin and plank were kicked over by a guard.

Minseok’s hand slipped and he was hanging from the edge with just one hand, he didn’t have enough strength to reach his other arm upon the ledge again and pull himself up.

The group of guards that were chasing them now stood feet below him, waiting for him to fall. Just as Minseok’s hand was about to give out, Baekhyun grabbed him and pulled him up the edge onto the roof.

Minseok let out a heavy breath of relief, “Holy shit!” he yelled, still a little shaken from what just happened. Baekhyun chuckled and shook his head, “I thought I said to keep up and do what I do.”

“That was beyond just watching and copying!”

Baekhyun shook his head again then ran toward the edge of the roof, jumping wide across the huge gap between and barrel rolling onto the next. After that, he stood and dusted himself off. Waving his hand for Minseok to follow.

“Jesus Christ,” Minseok mumbled, he gulped and took a deep breath. He backed up so he could get a running head start, after taking another deep breath he copied what Baekhyun did and ran until he got to the very edge of the roof.

He jumped. But it was short. Luckily, Baekhyun was there, yet again, to catch him. This time Minseok was so shaken he dropped to his knees as soon as he was put down onto the roof.

“I hate you,” he mumbled, Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “You’re alive aren’t you?” Baekhyun sassed.

“Barely!”

“You’ll live, c’mon. I think we lost them,”

Hesitantly, Minseok stood and followed Baekhyun as the demon scaled-down the building. But the angel slipped and fell. Lucky for him something broke his fall.

Unlucky for Baekhyun, it was him that broke Minseok’s fall.

“Ow!” the demon yelled, “Get off!”

Minseok reached down and put a hand over Baekhyun’s mouth, “Shh! You could get the guards on us again!”

Baekhyun groaned and rolled over, causing Minseok to roll over too. When Baekhyun opened his eyes, his face turned cherry at the sight before him.

Minseok was right on top of him, there faces only a few inches apart to the point where he could feel Minseok’s breath on his lip. The other seemed to be embarrassed as well because his face was just as red.

“U-uh…” Baekhyun stuttered, Minseok blinked a few times then finally scrambled off him. “Sorry,” he whispered, avoiding eye contact with the demon.

Baekhyun cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, “It’s uh fine, let’s just get going.” Minseok silently nodded and watched Baekhyun put his hood back on then exited the alley they landed in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little trouble for the angel baby (sorry Minseokie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! How are you guys? I'm kinda swamped with class work but even so, I put it aside for a few seconds to upload. I always loose track of uploading, I'm sorry guys. It's one of my pet peeves when reading other books, yet here I am doing it too. Siiiigggghhh, even still. Here it is, chapter 6! Hope you enjoy it, and as always comment what you think. Remember, I love you! Baaaiiiiii!!!! <3<3<3

The air between the demon and the angel was a little weird after that. It’s like they both got extremely awkward around each other if eye contact was made.  The entire walk back to the abandoned house with Chanyeol was completely silent, which the younger demon was not used to from the latter.

Once back at their home the two instantly split up, Minseok going up to the room Baekhyun had provided and said boy going to his own room. Chanyeol stood in the middle of the main room right in front of the huge stairs that lead to the upper floor.  He scratched his head and shrugged off the other two’s weird behavior. Going to put everything they had stolen in its rightful place.

Minseok had plopped down onto the mattress and stared up at the ceiling of the huge room, it was almost as big a his real room back at the palace. Wait-

The angel sat up with a jolt, “Holy shit!” he yelled. He’d been away from home for almost two days now! There was no doubt a commotion going on back on the angel side. He was crowned prince after all.  To his dismay, Baekhyun had heard his yell and came running. “What? What is it?” he asked, the worry in his tone surprising Minseok.

“I have to go! I’ve been away for way to long, my father is going to kill me!” the angel said, stumbling around looking for his cloak and other belongings.

“O-oh…” Baekhyun mumbled looking down, “Do you uh-...”

Minseok paused and looked back at him, anticipating for what the demon was about to say.  But instead of speaking his mind, the younger simply cleared his throat and said, “Ah nevermind, your stuff is downstairs by the way.”

“That explains a lot,” Minseok huffed before rushing downstairs, Baekhyun sighed and followed after.  _ Another one lost, and just when we start to be friends.  _ He thought to himself.

Chanyeol was a little startled by the energetic angel that ran around grabbing his stuff and sloppily throwing it on. “Uh, angel, what are you doing?” he asked.

“I have to go Chanyeol,”

“Go where?”

“Back to my side! I’m a prince! I can’t just  _ leave,  _ I have no siblings!” Minseok explained turning to face the demon. But even still, Chanyeol didn’t get it.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

Minseok opened his mouth to answer but before he could Baekhyun did for him, “It means he has no one to take his place if something were to happen to him.” he stated, leaning against one of the railing pillars for the stairs with folded arms.  Minseok glanced over at Baekhyun and nodded, to which the other simply looked away. The angel didn’t get it, it was almost like Baekhyun was throwing some petty fit. 

Brushing it off the angel rolled his eyes and got back to grabbing his things, “Well take some food, since you won’t be eating with us, you should at least eat on your way back home.” Chanyeol said, handing Minseok a thick slice of bread and an apple.

Minseok smiled at the other and gladly accepted it, “Thank you Yeol,”

Baekhyun pushed himself of the pillar and walked into the kitchen, not even bothering to tell his new friend goodbye before he left. Minseok glanced at the demon’s back as he walked away and sighed.  Giving Chanyeol a hug (at which the other was extremely confused on what was happening), then heading out the door and running through the forest that surrounded the area.

Minseok thought about Baekhyun as he ran, for what reason he wasn’t really sure. But he hated how disappointed the other looked when he said he had to leave. For some reason, the way Baekhyun’s face fell really mad him mad.

There wasn’t much he could do about it though, only keep running so one day he might be able to see the demon again.

~¤~

A loud smack echoed throughout the royal throne room as a father scolded his son. The servants, guards, and others present in the room winced and cringed as they saw their prince be punished for vanishing.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Minseok’s father yelled at him, kicking him to the floor as Minseok was still trying to recover from the slap. The thing was, his father never believed in “verbal punishment”.

Any and every punishment Minseok got was always physical, even when his mother was alive. It was always the same, his father claimed that it would make him a stronger man but right now, it just felt like his father taking out anger because Minseok had made him look bad.

Another kick in the stomach sent the angel sliding across the floor to the other side of the throne room. Coughing a bit from the impact, but he didn’t dare say anything. Afraid of further consequences.

His father picked him up by his shirt with a brutal force, punching his jaw hard enough for Minseok to drop to the floor like a ton of bricks. As he lay there fighting back tears from the pain that seeped into him from every part of his body, he listened to his father scold and condemn him.

“You’re such a damn disappointment Minseok! I raised you better than this! Hell, your  _ mother  _ raised you better than this!” his father yelled, “Is becoming king a fucking joke to you?! Because you obviously abuse the title!”

Minseok raspy broken voice managed to mumble an: “I’m sorry father…”

The king huffed, “Good on you. Get him out of my sights dammit!” he ordered the guards. Jongdae and a few of his men lifted Minseok and carried him, the angel guard captain whispering soft ‘sorry’s to the prince.  They had to be rough with Minseok in front of his father but as soon as they were out of the throne room they instantly softened up, carefully caring the angel to his room, gently laying him down on his bed.

“Damn Min, you really messed up this time huh?” Jongdae sighed, it was pointless though, Minseok had passed out due to his injuries. Junmyeon rushing in seemed to catch the captain’s attention, “Is he okay?!” the royal advisor nearly yelled in concern.

Jongdae wasn’t really sure how to respond to that question, “He’s breathing if that’s what you mean.”

Junmyeon’s face fell, “It’s really that bad?”

“Pretty much. His father was brutal, I’ve never seen him so angry. Not even when Adon threatened to attack.” Jongdae sighed once again, running a hand through his hair. 

Junmyeon shook his head, eyes watering slightly as he saw his best friends horrible condition. “I’ll get a nurse.” he mumbled before walking out, Jongdae staying and watching over Minseok in case something happened.

~¤~

“Why are you pacing?” Chanyeol questioned,

“I have a bad feeling,” Baekhyun practically whispered as he rubbed his chin in thought, walking back and forth in their living room. “Again? In such a short while?”

The demon simply nodded, “Strange.” Chanyeol mumbled. “Exactly!” Baekhyun shouted finally snapping out of his trance, but giving Chanyeol a heart attack as his eyes widen and he falls off the arm of their couch.

“It’s so damn strange that it’s pissing me off!” he yelled again, running angry hands through his already messy hair.

“I keep connecting the dots and it’s in no way another encounter with someone, which means there’s something weird happening or already happened! I can’t shake it no matter what I think about!”

“What do you think it’s connected to?”

“I don’t know!!!” Baekhyun yelled so loud it echoed, finally plopping down onto the couch in frustration with a groan. “I can’t help but…  _ Feel  _ like it’s got to do with Minseok.” he whispered so quietly that Chanyeol barely caught it.

“Huh?”

“I don’t know Yeol but...I just can’t shake it. I really can’t. And the fact that Minseok left a little while ago kind of...Puts me on edge I guess.” Baekhyun sighed, tapping his foot against the stone floor.

“Worried about our angel friend, are you?” Chanyeol teased with a mocking smile, “Whatever. He’s my first ‘friend’ other than you so leave me be.” Baekhyun sneered, giving a heavy glare at his best friend. Who shook it off with a laugh.

“I’m sure he’s fine Baek,” Chanyeol reassured, patting the demon’s back.

  
Baekhyun wasn’t convinced, even though he nodded.  _ I hope you’re right. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!! AND MERRY CHRISTMAAAASSS!!!! I meant to post this yesterday but didn't have the time. BUT IT'S HERE NOW!!! HAHA!! As always I hope you guys are doing okay and that this chapter came out well, don't forget to leave comments, I love getting them from you. Anywho, I love you all baaaaaiiiiiiii!!!! <3<3<3

Minseok woke up and groaned, the pain surging all throughout his body. He looked down at his chest to find bandages around his abdomen, some of his ribs were no doubt fractured. 

At least the slap his father planted on his face had stopped hurting, it seemed the only real damage was done to his stomach. At least there’s no training for a while. Minseok guessed that was a plus. Sighing, Minseok pushed himself up into a sitting position as slowly as he could without injuring himself further. He ran a tired hand through his blonde hair in an attempt to push it out of his face.

His thoughts then went to Junmyeon, if he was like this, then how would Junmyeon end up? The thought alone was enough to make Minseok’s stomach turn.

So he went to get out of bed, but as soon as his feet touched the floor a familiar guardsman walked in. Shaking his head and lifting Minseok back into bed, “Oh no you don’t. Get your ass back in bed.” Jongdae scolded.

“Where’s Junmyeon?” Minseok asked, concern clear in his voice and his expression.

“He’s fine, just getting you food.” Jongdae explained with a certain calmness in his voice,

“But that’s the servants’ job, why’s he doing it?”

“Why so many questions Minseok? He wanted to get it first hand, so whatever you’re thinking, stop. He’s fine, just paranoid. Rightfully so.”

Minseok sighed, he wanted to press on just to be sure but he knew Jongdae wouldn’t budge. Besides, if something was happening to Junmyeon, Jongdae wouldn’t be sitting here as calm as he is.

A few minutes passed and Junmyeon walked in with a tray full of food, once he spotted Minseok, awake and functioning, he instantly frowned. The royal advisor to be set down the tray on Minseok’s nightstand then glared down at the prince.

“You damned fool,” he started, Minseok sighed once again. _ Here we go, _he thought.

“I let you leave for a couple of hours, not two days!” Junmyeon shouted. Every time Minseok went to open his mouth the latter would interrupt him with more scolding.

“Well, I’m sorry! I was with an idiot who didn’t keep track of time!” Minseok finally exploded. 

Both Junmyeon and Jongdae’s eyes widened, they even took glances at each other then looked back at Minseok, who had covered his mouth with a firm grip, refusing to say anymore. 

“Who were you with Min?” Jongdae asked, “Nope. I’ve said too much.” the prince muffled out through his hands.

“You don’t have any friends other than us Minseok, so I’ll ask again. Who were you with?”

Minseok shook his head, avoiding his friend’s concerned gazes. The silence was deafening and it was starting to make Minseok uncomfortable. Their eyes bearing into the side of his head, it was no wonder he cracked.

“Fine, but you’ll have to close the door.”

Hesitantly, Junmyeon walked over to the door and did as told. Cautious eyes still on Minseok. The angel prince let out a heavy sigh and glanced between his two friends before whispering: “I might have broken a rule.”

“Which rule? The curfew rule? Or the ‘no sneaking out’ rule?” Jongdae sassed, flat out showing his annoyance with Minseok’s hesitance. Said angel shook his head, “No! Just shut up and listen for once!”

At that Jongdae sat back in his seat, arms folded and frown heavy. Minseok took a deep breath and just let it all out, “Imighthavecrossedtheborderandmetsomedemon’sontheotherside.”

Junmyeon and Jongdae looked at him with flat out confusion, “I didn’t know a person could speak that fast…” Jongdae mumbled, Junmyeon shook his head trying to comprehend everything Minseok just said.

Then it finally hit him, “You crossed the border?”

Minseok gave a sheepish smile and a nervous nod, Jongdae stood to his feet and looked sharply between Minseok and Junmyeon. Head wiping from one side to the other, back and forth.

After the words sunk in, Jongdae yelled: “WHAT THE FU-”

~¤~

The day after Minseok left Baekhyun had just been laying in bed, looking at the ceiling, he’d been doing that since he woke up. The bad feeling he had yesterday left him alone a few hours after he got it. So he assumed that the moment had passed and it was over, he just still so stuck up over Minseok. He just didn't get it! He's never felt this way before.

When Minseok was here, he completely trusted him. Even though they were polar opposites, he didn't hate Minseok like he was supposed to. 

Baekhyun sighed and sat up, there was no point in thinking about it now. He'd most likely never see Minseok again, best to forget about him.

~¤~

It'd been too cramped at home so Chanyeol decided to head into the city, he barely went out. Only going when Baekhyun said he'd need him. The latter was like an older brother so Chanyeol listened when he said something.

Even though most of the time Baekhyun acted younger than he is, he still respected the older.

Chanyeol took in the sights, the beautiful vendor's stands, the crowds of people passing and going. The city was a really pretty place once you stopped and looked at it, instead of running from guards. As he walked through the city he realized, everyone had someone here. Even if they would prank each other or argue. They were all demon’s so it was expected. 

But Chanyeol only ever had Baekhyun, he’s only ever _ known _ Baekhyun. They were like brothers, if you got one than you got the other. He didn’t know what it was like to _ not _steal, to go to school, to have friends. 

As he passed a school he saw a group of demon boys chatting about this new game he created, and went on to say he’d count to ten for everyone to hide then he’d go look for them. If he found them, they had to run. And if they were caught, they were “it”.

Chanyeol watched as the other boy’s in the group got excited and ran to the playground of the school. He then looked off a bit farther and saw a couple. A man and a woman smiling as they looked down at the baby wrapped in blankets in the woman’s arms.

A sigh escaped Chanyeol’s lips and he looked forward again, just in time to catch the scene in front of him but it was far too late to react.

Upon bumping into the person the both of them went tumbling to the floor, Chanyeol’s hood falling off exposing his face. A few people around them gasping and covering their mouths. Chanyeol wanted to run but he’d knocked someone and all of their stuff over, so before he did anything he started helping the demon pick up the bread he’d dropped.

“Here you go,” Chanyeol said softly, handing a few loaves back to the demon. Upon standing he realized that the demon was around his age. Neat black hair, round puffy cheeks, plump lips, and wide beautiful brown eyes.

“Thank you,” the demon huffed out, seemingly in a hurry.

Chanyeol opened his mouth to say something but before he now it, the demon had started speedwalking away before he got the chance. Chanyeol didn’t have much time to revel on the subject for long because before he knew it, guards had spotted him and he had to make a break for it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIIIII!!!!! It's been a while huh? Well, I know you guys have been waiting for it so here it is. CHAPTER 8! As always, I love you guys and don't forget to leave comments! Until next time, baaaaaiiiiiii!!!! <3<3<3

Minseok was currently getting scolded by his two best friends (more Jongdae than Junmyeon), and it didn’t seem to be ending any time soon. “Honestly have you gone mad Minseok?! The future king of Leiniel, crossing the border and hanging around demons.” Jongdae scolded,

“They aren’t that bad,” Minseok mumbled under his breath, but the two still heard him. “What do you mean ‘they aren’t that bad’? They’re our built-in enemy! They’re everything we’re not. Demons are malicious, destructive, liars.” huffed Jongdae.

_ He didn’t seem like that at all,  _ Minseok thought, unconsciously hugging one of his pillows.  _ He did at first but, he became rather…  _ “Vulnerable.”

Both Junmyeon and Jongdae paused at what Minseok had just said, “What?” the captain of the guard asked.

“He was very vulnerable and broken.” Minseok had gone on to say,

“Who’s  _ he _ ?” Junmyeon asked.

The prince hesitated, should he tell them about Baekhyun? Even with how the demon sometimes acted as expected, Minseok couldn’t help but think there was something more.

After a few moments of silence, the name finally escaped his lips, “Baekhyun.”

“Is that the demon you were with?” the royal advisor to-be asked once again, and Minseok nodded. Jongdae plopped back down into his seat seemingly taking in all of the information.

“He was like what you’d expect from a demon at first but, I don’t know…” Minseok mumbled into his pillow, “After spending some time with him, he...Changed.”

“How so?” Junmyeon asked, sitting at the edge of the bed. It seemed the angel wasn’t angry anymore, instead that anger replaced with interest.

“He would open up at times but then, he’d go right back to that false demon attitude. It kind of made me feel bad for him.”

Junmyeon nodded, trying to think of the next question he wanted to ask. But before he could Minseok opened his mouth again to say: “I want to see him again.”

“Minseok, your father-”

“I know Junmyeon, but I need to figure him out. It’ll bother me for ages if I don’t.”

Junmyeon went silent as he bit his bottom lip, glancing up to be met with Minseok’s hopeful gaze. The angel let out a sigh, “It can’t be helped then. You can go, but! You must keep track of time. No longer than a day. I’ll come up with something to trick the king with.”

Minseok smiled and lunged forward to give the angel a hug, “Thank you Myeon.”

“Are you serious?! Junmyeon you’re joking, right? With his injuries, he’ll be lucky if he even makes it to the border!” Jongdae scolded, looking at his boyfriend like he’d also gone mad.

“If it’ll bother him, it’ll distract him from preparing to be king. If he figures out this Baekhyun guy, the distraction will be gone and he can focus.”

Jongdae sighed in defeat, “I hope you know what you’re doing Junmyeon.”

_ I hope so too.  _ The advisor thought to himself.

~¤~

Once Chanyeol returned he received a slap on the head from Baekhyun, “Where’d you go, you idiot! Don’t leave without telling me first!” the demon scolded.  Chanyeol rubbed the back of his head hoping to ease a bit of the pain. “Sorry, I tried calling your name but you were so caught up in your thoughts that you couldn’t hear me.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “That’s what confrontation is for.”

“I’m surprised you know that word means.” Chanyeol mumbled under his breath, but Baekhyun still heard him and glared daggers, causing the other to jump a bit.

“For your information, I stole a book. I don’t want to be as dumb as a rock if we get caught.” the demon huffed, plopping down on their worn-out couch.

Chanyeol sat next to him and looked out the small window in the corner of the room, gazing out into the woods that surrounded them. “You were thinking about him, weren’t you.” he said, not taking his eyes off the window.

He heard Baekhyun sigh next to him, “Yeah…”

“He wasn’t like what I expected an angel to be like, he was very different. Although he did have his moments.” Chanyeol said, chuckling afterward.  Baekhyun looked down at his hands and began fiddling with them in thought, Chanyeol looked over at the older when he gave no response, “You miss him, don’t you?”

Baekhyun’s head shot up and his expression was mixed with a bunch of different feelings that Chanyeol couldn’t read. After a few moments of silence, Baekhyun finally huffed out: “No.” and stood to his feet.  Quickly going up the large set of stairs to his room, Chnayeol shook his head and looked back toward the window. “Liar.”

~¤~

Minseok had managed to duck past the guards in the castle, just barely getting out without being noticed. Upon walking the streets of Leiniel, he spotted a few more.

Thankfully, in the time spent with Baekhyun and Chanyeol, he’d gotten pretty good at dodging guards. So slipping past them was easy. He figured since Baekhyun and Chanyeol hadn’t gone out to steal since he left, he brought along food and a few other things.  The limp in his step slowing him down severally though, by the time he got to the border the sun would be setting, and it’d be harder to find the abandoned building the two demons stayed in.

He had to keep pushing though, he was too far to turn back now. So he pulled his hood a bit lower over his face and kept walking.  As he walked he heard vendors shouting about their products, trying to get people to come and buy. On of the vendors shouts caught his attention, however.

“A demon’s wing! Right from it’s back! If you look closely, you’ll be able to tell the age just from the soles and development of the wing!”

Minseok cringed, how could they do such a thing? Taking a wing is like taking a limb, without it, it’s harder to function. Your wings are an extension of you. Everyone’s wings are different, no matter if you’re the same species or not.

But something about that wing looked familiar, maybe it was the fact that they had feathers like Minseok’s own angel wings. Or the jet black color to them, or the fact that the owner of the wings was no older than eighteen or seventeen.

Minseok let out a huff and continued walking, his anger showing through his steps. He was beginning to believe they were the demons and not the other way around.

It took a long while, but Minseok finally arrived in front of the beautiful blossom trees. One of the pink flowers falling off the tree and into his basket.  A smile adorned his face and he kept walking. As expected though, it was bordering on sundown and Minseok’s injuries were making this trip harder than the first time. He found himself extremely tired and hurting all over.

_ Almost there _ . He had to keep telling himself. But in truth, it was getting pretty hard to see where he was going. And he wondered if he even knew the way to the abandoned building.

Nevertheless, he kept on walking.

It wasn’t until he felt like he was going to collapse did he finally spot the building. By then Minseok’s breathing was heavy, and his body felt like several tons, with every groggy step he took the more pain seemed in.

He made it to the doors and gave a weak knock before he finally collapsed, unconsciousness seeping in and taking over him.

~¤~

Chanyeol jumped and the sudden knocking, he was getting ready to head upstairs and go to sleep for the day when a quiet but still audible knocking sounded at the door.

He debated whether he should open it or not. Of course, his actions taking over his logic, he slowly trotted over to the doors and opened them just enough to peek out. Looking around he spotted nothing, but when he looked down he let out a loud gasp.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol yelled, picking Minseok up and rushing him inside. “Baekhyun!” he yelled again, putting Minseok down on the couch and looking over him.

He saw bruise after bruise on Minseok, and the angel’s shirt had rilled up a bit so the bandaging around his stomach could be seen. Chanyeol was panicking, he didn’t know what to do, so he called one last time at the top of his lungs: “Baekhyun!”

Finally, the demon came running down the stairs, his expression full of worry, “What?! What’s wrong?!” he fretted, running over to Chanyeol. His face shifted from worry to that mix of emotions again once he spotted Minseok.  After a while, it stayed in one of anger, “What the hell happened?”

“I-I don’t know! I opened the door to find him out cold like this!” Chanyeol said, the panic clear in his tone.

Baekhyun bent down onto one knee next to Chanyeol and checked the angel’s pulse, sighing in relief when he felt the beating against his fingertips.

Gently he slid his hand up to Minseok’s cheek, tapping it lightly, “Minseok, hey Minseok. Wake up,”

Slowly but surely, the prince began to open his eyes. His lashes fluttering and he opened and close them, his eyes adjusting to his surroundings. He looked over and saw Baekhyun’s worried expression.

“Are you… okay?” the demon asked hesitantly, Minseok nodded and leaned into Baekhyun’s touch unconsciously. When he went to sit up he hissed in pain and stopped moving, his body hurt all over but his ribs hurt the most.

“Who did this to you?” Baekhyun asked, removing his hand from Minseok’s cheek and instead balled it into a fist beside him. His tone was gentle but Minseok could hear the anger in it.

After a sigh, Minseok said: “My father.”

Both of their eyes widened, “Your father?” Chanyeol echoed. In which the prince simply nodded, “Seriously? Your father hurt you this bad?!” Chanyeol said, also balling his fists.

Baekhyun took a deep breath and picked Minseok up bridal style, which made the prince flush a bright shade of pink. “What are you doing?” he managed to say without stuttering.

“You need to rest, properly. And you won’t get the support you need from a couch, so you’ll be sleeping in my bed while I crash down here.”

“No, Baekhyun I’m fine-”

“I’m not changing my mind, so don’t try.” the demon said, looking down at Minseok with such sternness and concern it made his heart clench. Minseok nodded, not trusting himself to speak.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter switches a lot in POV's, just a warning so none of you are confused UwU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Back again with another chapter. As always, I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what your thinking in the comments, potential ideas, guess as to what's happening next, or just saying hi. I love reading all of them, I also do my best to respond to any questions on the book you have, so if you have any don't be afraid to ask! I love you guys, baaaaiiiiii!!!!! <3<3<3

“I think you’re gonna regret this Jun,” Jongdae said as he ran a hand through his hair, the two of them watching the sunrise.

“Oh trust me, I know.” Junmyeon sighed, looking out on the busy town. “But, I just couldn’t say no. Did you see the sparkle in his eyes?”

Jongdae nodded even though the other wasn’t looking at him, “It was a new look on him, it was like he finally found something he wanted.”

“So then you understand why I couldn’t say no, correct?” Junmyeon asked, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend. Jondgae nodded once again, “I just hope he’s okay.”

~¤~

Minseok woke up with a yawn, when he stretched his tired limbs he realized he wasn’t in his bed. The one he was in was way smaller than what he was used to. As his eyes adjusted, he realized just where he was.

He also spotted Baekhyun sitting at the edge of the bed, reading what looked like a book.

When Minseok shifted again the demon was brought out of his book and looked over, “Mornin’ sunshine.” Baekhyun said, a small smirk plastered on his face.

Minseok sat up rubbing his eyes to get rid of any leftover sleep. “How long was I out for?”

“About all night, not that long.” Baekhyun chuckled, watching as the other rolled his eyes. 

“What are you reading?” Minseok asked, curiosity evident in his tone. Baekhyun shrugged then chuckled once again, showing him the cover of the book, “I actually don’t know, but it’s a romance. I think.” Baekhyun explained,

“It’s about this boy that was brought up in a rough environment and has trust issues. Then he meets this other boy that’s the complete opposite of him, and suddenly they are in love? I’m not sure, the plot is confusing, but it’s interesting.”

Minseok laughed at Baekhyun’s horrible explanation, “I’ll take your word on it then,”

Baekhyun smiled then glanced down at his book, the room going silent. It wasn’t an awkward silence though, it was rather comfortable. Baekhyun reading, and Minseok laying down watching him- wait.

Why was Minseok watching him? If he were in a cartoon, little red hearts would be circling his head. He shook away the thought and instead focused his staring at the ceiling.

“Hey, Minseok,” Baekhyun started, not looking away from his book but still having it closed. The said angel sat up once again and looked at him, “Yeah?”

“Why’d you come back over if your father beat you for suddenly disappearing? Won’t you get beat again?” Baekhyun asked, looking over at Minseok with the most worried face the angel had ever seen on him.

Minseok was surprised, to say the least, there was quite a bit about Baekhyun he didn’t expect from a demon, but this was DEFINITELY one of the things he would have never expected.

“I can’t guarantee that he won’t, but that doesn’t matter. Even if I didn’t leave, my father would find an excuse to beat me.” Minseok sighed and Baekhyun frowned.

“How can you just _accept_ such a thing? Do you even fight back? Because from what I can see, you’re far from weak, and I doubt if someone were to fight you one on one, you would come out looking the way you do now.”

“What makes you so sure?” Minseok asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“You’re a prince Minseok. You have to be taught in  _ some  _ sort of combat, you’d be a pretty shit king otherwise.”

“Ouch. Words hurt you know?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean.” Minseok mocked the other by dramatically rolling his eyes as well. “I do know what you mean, it’s just you demons are so blunt, things like that could be hurtful.”

Baekhyun simply shrugged, “Just telling the truth, which demons rarely do so you should be happy instead of scolding me.” the demon sassed, “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Minseok giggled, giving in.

~¤~

As Baekhyun took care of Minseok, Chanyeol decided to go for a walk. Mainly because he wanted to see if he could find that boy he’d run into and apologize correctly.  But no matter where he went, he just couldn’t find him. It didn’t help that Adon was huge and flooded with demons. Chanyeol even went as far as to go back to where he originally bumped into the boy and look around there, but even still, he found nothing. 

With a heavy sigh, he was just about ready to give up and head back home until he saw a somewhat familiar short boy with neat black hair and big beautiful brown eyes in a bakery stand.

Chanyeol took a few steps closer to the bakery just to make sure he had the right person, and as he thought, it was the boy.

How should he address him? Chanyeol didn’t know his name so what would he say to get his attention? Sir? Mister? Man??

Chanyeol shook his head and took a deep breath, walking up to the bakery stand completely and faking unacknowledged innocence.

As Chanyeol pretended to look around at several different pastries and loaves of bread, the short boy walked over to him wearing an apron covered in dough and flour.

“Good afternoon, how may I help you? Anything in specifics you’re looking for?” the boy said, in almost an automated tone showing the number of times he repeats it in one day.

“Your name,” Chanyeol said bluntly, looking up at the boy since the stand was a bit taller than expected.

The boy was taken aback, his brown eyes wide with surprise, “Um, it’s Kyungsoo.”

Chanyeol hummed and nodded, pulling his hood back just enough so Kyungsoo could see his face, then he extended his hand for the other to shake.

“Chanyeol. Nice to meet you.”

Kyungsoo hesitantly shook Chanyeol’s hand, the demon having a puzzled look on his face then it finally lit up.

“Your that boy from yesterday!” Kyungsoo said, causing Chanyeol to laugh and nod.

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asked, cocking his head to the side slightly in confusion. Chanyeol oddly found the action adorable and found himself blushing a light pink from his thoughts, he cleared his throat and said;  “I wanted to apologize properly,”

“For what?” Kyungsoo further asked.

“For bumping into you, I’m usually more aware than that. It also seemed like you were in a rush so because I bumped into you I slowed you down, and knocked over your stuff.” Chanyeol explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Ah, it’s fine. My mother didn’t mind much, I was only late by a minute or so. I wasn’t rushing though, I don’t care about being on time. I just wanted to get out of the sun, it could’ve melted the cake’s frosting and hardened the bread.” Kyungsoo said, chuckling a bit.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened a bit, “Mother?”

“Yeah, she owns the bakery stand. My father has a blacksmith shop a bit down the road, I had to bring him dinner that day and make deliveries at the same time.”

Chanyeol nodded, he was impressed, to say the least. To think, regular life could be just as difficult as the life he lived.

A woman yelling Kyungsoo’s name could be heard farther into the bakery catching both of their attention, “Well, I should get back to work, it was nice meeting you Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo said, smiling a bit then disappearing into the bakery.

_ What a pretty smile.  _ Chanyeol thought.

~¤~

“Junmyeon where is my son? He hasn’t shown up to training or his studies.” the king said, angrily tapping his fingers on the arm of his throne. 

“The prince decided to go out today, he’s strengthing the connections with the outer regions of the kingdom, your highness.” Junmyeon lied swiftly and smoothly, his tone completely calm so the king couldn’t suspect a thing.

“He’s left without informing me again?” the king practically growled and Junmyeon cringed, “It was my fault, your majesty, I was tasked to tell you but within dealing with our servants it slipped my mind.”

“It slipped your mind?” the king echoed, a menacing tone in his voice.

“Yes, your majesty. I am terribly sorry.”

“Junmyeon has always had trouble remembering multiple things at once, I’m positive it wasn’t on purpose your highness.” the king’s advisor, Junmyeon’s father, stated looking at the king in all seriousness.

“Fine, I’ll excuse your forgetfulness only this once.” the king said, letting out a sigh. “Where exactly has Minseok gone within the regions?”

“I am positive it’s somewhere within Asaun. Our connections with that kingdom seemed to be fading, so he decided to go and converse with their king.” Junmyeon explained.

The king nodded, a faint smile on his face, “Now he’s finally acting like the future king.”

_ If only you knew.  _ Junmyeon thought.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are you? Hope you're having a good day/night whatever time it is for you. This chap is a bit shorter than usual, sorry. I just didn't have that many ideas for this chapter, but in return, I put a little more xiubaek in this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Anyway, as always I hope you guys enjoy. And don't forget to stay safe, sanitize and wash your hands so you don't get sick. Love you guys, baaaiiiii!!!!! <3<3<3

Junmyeon hastily walked back to his quarters after speaking with the king, dealing with that man was always tiring. He was such a handful and he had no idea how Minseok could call him ‘father’. Especially because he did no such thing to deserve the title.

As he plopped on his bed full of exhaustion, his mind went to Minseok. Why had he been so interested in this one demon? Was he okay? What was he doing?

So many thoughts ran through his head but the main one was the most troublesome, how long would he be able to stall for him?

~¤~

“Are you cooking?” Minseok asked walking down the stairs, surprise clear in his tone. Baekhyun looked up from the very big cooking book that was set on the counter he was leaning on and looked over at the angel.

“Well yeah, how else do you expect to eat?” he sassed, but Minseok was still pretty shocked. His face being a dead giveaway.

“Why do you look so surprised?” Baekhyun frowned, 

“I-I just didn’t think you knew how, with you being, ya know.” Minseok looked around as he hinted to what he meant.

“Excuse you, I happen to know how to read. And following a few instructions isn’t hard, thank you very much.” Baekhyun stated, crossing his arms over his chest. Minseok put up his hands in surrender, “My apologies then,”

The demon let out a huff then went back to reading the cooking book, making sure to keep an eye on the food as well though.

Minseok looked around the kitchen, it was huge and surprisingly well kept, but it was pretty old. He walked over to the stove that was currently cooking their food and examined it.

“How do you even use this thing?” Minseok asked, noticing how different the design is from the one back at his palace.

“By turning it on.” Baekhyun said plainly still looking at his book. The angel glared over at the other causing Baekhyun to snicker, “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“I know,” Baekhyun said, pushing himself off the counter and standing up straight, “Everything in this place is pretty old. But with the right care, they’re still usable.”

Minseok nodded as the demon explained, “Which is why I don’t let Chanyeol cook,” Baekhyun added, completely straight-faced and serious.

Minseok snorted, “Why not?”

“Because he’s clumsy, five minutes with this old thing and he’ll break it. While probably setting the place on fire.”

Minseok burst out laughing at the image of Chanyeol burning the place down because of his clumsiness, “Understandable then.” he said in between giggles.

“Speaking of Chanyeol, where is he?” the angel asked once he finally calmed down, “Not sure, probably went for a walk.” Baekhyun said as he stirred the rice that was cooking.

“Seriously? Don’t you two have bounty’s on your heads?”

“Well yeah, but in Adon, especially in the city, it’s not uncommon to see someone wearing a hood to cover their face. Demons don’t really like to be acknowledged if they don’t have to be.”

Minseok hummed and Baekhyun continued, “Besides, it’s also not uncommon for people to have bounties. It’d be pretty hard to keep track of them all. But believe it or not, there are demons that follow the rules, some even enforce them.”

“Really?” Minseok asked, the surprise back in his tone.

Baekhyun nodded, “I’m sure you remember those guards that chased us, those guys work for the emperor of Adon. And then, there’s a not so friendly group of people that hate people like me.”

“Who are they?”

“Bounty hunters.”

Minseok’s eyes widened, they have bounty hunters? And Baekhyun knew this? Yet he still did what he did?

“I’ve come across a few once, they’re the ones that gave me this.” the demon said pointing to his right eye, where three long scars lay cutting through his eyebrow and going down to his cheekbone.

Minseok cringed at the thought as shivers ran all throughout his body, “They’re bad news.” Baekhyun chuckled.

“Then why do you do it?”

“Do what?” Baekhyun asked confused, he looked over at the angel with a raised eyebrow. “Steal! If there are so many threats then why do it?!”

“Because I have no choice. We have no money and we’re not educated enough to get a job. So what else can we do?”

Minseok frowned then looked down in thought, “I could give you money, I have tons of it. One of the advantages of being a prince,”

“I’m not gonna ask you to do that, besides, angel money might be different from ours.”

_ He has a point. And if he’s caught with angel money he’ll surely be killed. _ Minseok thought, a stern frown on his face.  _ Why can’t I think of a way to help him? _

Baekhyun putting his hand on the other’s shoulder brought him out of his thoughts, “Don’t stress yourself about it, anything you think of I’ve already thought about. I’ll just have to tough it out like I’ve been doing,”

Minseok didn’t like that idea though, he didn’t like his friends being in constant danger. It bothered him.

“Besides they’ll have to catch me first,” Baekhyun said with a grin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see, huh? Well I'm back! YAAAAAAAAYY! And I brought a new chapter for you so don't worry. This one switches between POV's a lot so be ready for that. But anywho! I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always I love you guys baaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! <3<3<3

Chanyeol found himself often stopping by the bakery that belonged to Kyungsoo and his mother. Sometimes buying bread and other times just admiring the demon.

Kyungsoo found it weird the first few days but eventually, he’d gotten used to it and stopped asking why Chanyeol was there and instead just greeted him. He did, however, wonder how long Chanyeol would keep this up.

It’d been a week of his visits and it didn’t seem like it was going to stop any time soon. 

Chanyeol tapped the bell on the counter as usual and waited, tapping his finger against the counter and whistled as he did so. After a while, Kyungsoo came out of the kitchen, his hands full with a basket of decorated loaves of bread.

Poking his head out from behind the bread pile he nodded at Chanyeol, in which the demon raised an eyebrow.

  
  
“Headed somewhere?” Chanyeol asked,

“Yup, today’s delivery day.” Kyungsoo said, opening the gate with the one hand he could and closing it behind himself after getting on the other side of the counter.

  
  
“Delivery day?” Chanyeol echoed causing the other to snort, “Yes. Delivery day. Basically, I go around town delivering bread and sweets to people who can’t come and get it themselves.”

Chanyeol mouthed an ‘oh’ and Kyungsoo chuckled a bit, “Wanna come with me?” he asked looking at the taller demon, “Sure!” Chanyeol said, a smile plastered on his face.

“Okay, let’s get going before we’re late to the first delivery.”

~¤~

Baekhyun laid in bed looking at the ceiling. Minseok had left a few days ago to return to the angel’s side so he wouldn’t get in further trouble with his father. Baekhyun had to once again bite back his own wishes and let him go.

And for some reason, it hurt even more than the first time. 

This time while Minseok was here there was less arguing and “demon” this and “angel” that. They weren’t two different sides hating each other as usual. 

This time they laughed, they smiled, they joked, they talked for hours. They grew closer overall. Baekhyun had only known Minseok for about two weeks but he felt so close to him already.

He hadn’t even grown close to Chanyeol that quickly. And when Chanyeol left for the day he didn’t feel empty and alone, so why did he when it came to Minseok?

  
  
He couldn’t think straight when Minseok smiled, he stuttered whenever Minseok laughed, his heart would pound faster whenever they touched, and a lump would be caught in his throat whenever the sun would shine down on Minseok.

Baekhyun just couldn’t explain it, he’d  _ never _ felt like this for someone else. He didn’t know what it all meant.

What was that angel doing to him?

~¤~

When Minseok had returned to the castle his father was just overflowing with joy. Which was weird. What exactly had Junmyeon told him?

  
  
“Minseok! You’ve returned, how was your journey to Asaun?” the king said, getting off of his throne and walking over to his son.

So that’s what Junmyeon did. He’d made his father think he was out making peace like a true future prince would, well, good thing he passed through Asaun to get back.

Minseok looked over at Junmyeon who was keeping his perfect posture near the door looking right back at him, hands locked behind his back and chin held high.  Minseok looked back at the king and forced a small smile, “It was good, father.”

“Any success?”

  
  
“Yes, sir. Everything went according to plan,” Minseok lied, the king didn’t suspect a thing though. In fact, he was buying it, all of it. 

“Terrific!” he said, “I’ll be traveling to Asaun tomorrow then to discuss business.”

Junmyeon shifted a bit and Minseok gulped, they both knew he hadn’t truly met the king. This could start problems if his father were to go there thinking things were fixed and they were in the same condition.

“Father, I don’t think that’s the best idea.”   
  


The king frowned and took a step closer to his son, “What do you mean? Why isn’t it?”

  
  
Minseok tried his best to stand his ground, he was future king, he needed authority. So he cleared his throat and stood up straight, looking into his father’s eyes with a stern attitude.

  
  
“Because sir, my success was evident, but it was still minimal. I’m sure seeing you and discussing such things that caused the split in the first place would just cause further disagreements.” Minseok said.

His father’s brows creased more and Minseok expected the worse, simply waiting for the slap to hit his cheek leaving it stinging and red. But it never came, instead his father sighed and nodded.

“I suppose you’re right. It’d be better if you went,” he said, heading back to his throne. Minseok let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding and fixed his posture once again.

“Arrange a carriage for him, he leaves early tomorrow.” the king said to Junmyeon’s father, the man nodded and headed out the throne room.

“You’re dismissed,” the king said, resting his elbow on the arm of the throne and looking back over to his son. In which, Minseok bowed and headed up to his room, Junmyeon right behind him.

_ That was probably your biggest mistake, father. _


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Long time, no chapter huh?? Well my apologies. I honestly lost inspiration for a couple of months lmao. But I'm back now and I brought a chapter with me. Hope you enjoy!! Love you baaaaiiii <3<3<3

The carriage ride was long and uneventful. But finally, after a long trip, Minseok stepped foot into the kingdom of Asaun. Junmyeon also got out of the carriage and looked around the place.  Asaun was known as the kingdom of love, so it was no surprise that there were roses everywhere you turned. Even the knights themselves had roses as their crest on their chest plate.

The knights bowed their heads as Minseok walked past them and the large gates leading to the castle of Asaun. The carriage with the crest of Leiniel on it caused some stares as they rode through the town but Minseok ignored it. Focused on what he’d say to the king.  This was a big move he was going to make, his father was completely in the dark to what Minseok was actually planning. The only people that knew of it were Junmyeon and soon to be the king of Asaun. And hopefully, for the future of both demons and angels, the king went along with it.

As they entered the castle Minseok was met with guards, the four of them leading him and Junmyeon to the great hall where the king was, currently going over plans and formations with his generals.

Of course, the king knew Minseok was coming, but that wouldn’t stop him from getting some pre-planning in.  A guard went over and whispered in Siwon's ear to make him aware of his guests, in which the king looked over his shoulder and nodded at Minseok. Who of which returned the nod.  The generals and guards were dismissed and Siwon sat in a chair at the head of the grand table, Minseok taking a seat across from him and Junmyeon sitting right next to Minseok.

“So, what is it you wish to discuss with Asaun. If Leiniel wishes for peace it’s going to take a lot more than a meeting,” Siwon said, his elbows resting on the table and his fingers intertwined. 

“I’m sure it is, the things my father has done to remove you as one of our allies requires grave exchange and discipline.” Minseok stated, “But I’m not here on behalf of my father. I’m here on behalf of Leiniel as a whole.”

Siwon raised an eyebrow at the prince’s statement, “What could Leiniel possibly need from Asaun that you don’t already have?”

“I need your support, for any a time I wish to request your assistance.”

“So an alliance?” Siwon questioned, but Minseok shook his head.

“More than that.” he said, “Brotherhood.”

Siwon looked at Minseok like he’d gone mad, “After the events with your father what would make you think Asaun is willing to be allied with you once again? Let alone form a brotherhood.”

“Because with me at the throne, we’re all on equal footing. We’re all kings in our own rights. My father never understood that, but I do. And I’m willing to give the other kingdoms that authority.” Minseok explained, his tone stern and serious. “Leiniel may be the capital of angel regions but that doesn’t make our other kingdoms any less than,” 

Siwon nodded, Minseok showed more maturity at eighteen than his father ever had. And that was something Siwon could trust. “Fine, if the other kingdoms are on board, then Asaun will join in your brotherhood.”

Minseok smiled and nodded at him. Now for the more tricky part.

“What exactly is your plan with this?” Siwon asked,

“To overthrow my father.” Minseok said simply, catching Siwon off guard. His eyes widening as his position shifts. 

“You wish to overthrow your father? Are you mad?!”

Minseok nodded, “Maybe. But my father has done a lot of injustice. And even if I am to become king, he’ll still have seniority over me since he is my father. The only way to completely relinquish his ties to the throne is to overthrow him.”

“You are one crazy kid, you know that?”

“Yes, but my father has been wrong about a lot of things.”

Siwon went silent, most likely thinking about if he's willing to not only throw his life away, but his entire kingdom's by siding with this crazy plan. After a few more moments of silence, Siwon nodded.

"Alright then, prince Minseok. I'm willing to trust my kingdom to you and assist in your plans." he said, making Minseok sigh in relief.

"While it will be a grave risk, it'll be better for everyone if he's had no ties to the throne." 

Minseok nodded in agreement and stood, going over to Siwon and shaking his hand. "I look forward to our brotherhood, king Siwon."

Siwon smiled, "As do I."

And with that, Minseok and Junmyeon decided to take their leave. Walking down the halls of Asaun's castle, "Now what do you plan to do?" Junmyeon asked.

"For today, we're going to head back to Leiniel. For tomorrow, we inform the other kingdoms of the brotherhood and start planning."

~¤~

Baekhyun had noticed how frequently Chanyeol had been going out for "walks". And every time he came back, he was giddier than the previous day. It was starting to get to Baekhyun. So he decided to follow Chanyeol one day.  And since he was far more stealthy than the younger could ever be, he was able to follow him without being spotted.  Chanyeol had been walking for a while, Baekhyun was starting to wonder if he was just being paranoid and Chanyeol really does just go for walks after all. Until Chanyeol stopped in front of a bakery and rang the bell.

_ What's he doing? If he's going to steal, why'd he draw attention to himself by ringing the bell?  _ Baekhyun thought, watching Chanyeol from the corner of his eye as he pretended to browse items at a vendor's stand.  He watched as Chanyeol waited patiently with his hands in his pockets and whistling a tune. Just as Baekhyun was getting ready to approach him, a young man around their age came to the counter of the stand and smiled at Chanyeol.

"Good morning, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol said, smile beaming.

"Good morning. You're here earlier than usual, any reason?" Kyungsoo asked, with a slight tilt in his head.

"Yeah. By the time I usually get here you're out of sweets, so I thought I'd stop by earlier." Chanyeol smoothly lied. Knowing the real reason he was early was so he could spend more time with the baker.  Kyungsoo snorted and shook his head, standing up straight and going to the back of the bakery. Coming back holding a tray of sweets then placing them all on the counter. "Here,"

Chanyeol went into his pocket for some money he had but Kyungsoo shook his head and said: "On the house. They're just some sweets I made for fun anyway. They usually never get eaten and I'd hate to waste another batch."

"Are you sure? Because I can pay for it-" Chanyeol started, but was cut off by the younger.

"I'm sure." Kyungsoo smiled and pushed the tray more toward the other, then stood up straight once all again. Tapping the counter and sighing, "Well, it was nice to see you like always Chanyeol. Now I have to get a back to work. See you tomorrow?"

The demon quickly nodded, "Yeah. See you tomorrow,"

Kyungsoo gave one last smile before disappearing into the back of the bakery once again. Leaving Chanyeol there absolutely love struck.  Which he was brought out of rather quickly by a strong grip grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the bakery and into an alley. 

Baekhyun pulled off his hood and glared at the younger, "What the hell was that?!" he yelled. Chanyeol frowned in confusion, "Baekhyun? Why're you here?"

"Forget why I'm here, why're you here?! You're supposed to be on a walk! Not making goo-goo-eyes at some demon!" Baekhyun scolded.

Chanyeol frowned and stood up straight so he loomed over the demon by a bit, "He's not 'some demon'. His name is Kyungsoo."

"I don't care what his name is! Why're you getting all buddy-buddy with him?! Have you forgotten our rule?! Trust no one."

"You're really bringing up that rule?! Huh, well that's funny. I don't remember you applying that to Minseok, now did you? Guess the rules change when it's what Baekhyun wants."

Baekhyun was a bit taken aback, but the surprise was quickly replaced with a clenched jaw and balled fist. "That situation was completely different and you know it. Now take it back."

"No." Chanyeol said firmly, standing his ground.

Baekhyun shoved Chanyeol against the wall of the alley, pushing his arm against Chanyeol's neck. The action caused the younger to drop the tray of sweets but luckily none fell out.

"Take- it- back." Baekhyun said through gritted teeth, pausing on each word with more emphasis. But Chanyeol wasn't budging, his glare just as heavy as Baekhyun's.

"No." he said again. The eldest demon stared into the others eyes, then finally letting him go, using force as he did so. "Fine. But when lover-boy finds out about that bounty on your head and turns you in, I don't want to hear shit." 

And with that, the demon pulled his hood back on and stormed off heading back to the abandoned building. Leaving Chanyeol to bend over and pick up the tray, staring at the sweets inside. 

_ He wouldn't do that...Would he? _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! How was it? I hope it wasn't bad or boring, and if it was comment down below so I know what to change! Love you guys, baaaaiiii!


End file.
